Adam Monroe
' '''Full Name:'Adam Monroe''' is a villain from the television series Heroes. He was the main villain of the second season. Hiro met Adam when he had time traveled back to Japan. There he learned that Adam was known as Takezo Kensei but Adam was interested in making money not saving people. It is revealed that a nearby village was burned and robbed which led a woman named Yaeko who was the daughter of a famous swordsmith's daughter was upset with Adam as had broken the promise to protect her village. Hiro later tries to convince Adam to become a hero but he refuses. Hiro then impersonates Kensei and used his powers to defeat some bandits. This leads Yaeko to fall in love with Adam. Adam is later attacked by the bandits in revenge for his supposed act as Kensei. He is shot with arrows but discovered that he had accelerated healing in the process so he survived. Adam believed his ability was a curse at first but Hiro decided to help him by making steal a scroll from a bunch of thugs. He is now eager to become a hero and help save others. This starts to change when Hiro, Yaeko and Adam set out to free Yaeko's father from a man named Whitebeard. They manage to save her father but Yaeko figured out who was the one who had saved her from bandits. She kissed Hiro and Adam witnessed this feeling betrayed. Adam joined forces with Whitebeard demanding Yaeko as his princess in return for bringing Hiro to him. Hiro then tells Adam he was supposed to be a hero. The two of them start fighting with Hiro offering to let Adam leave while a fire is raging. Adam refuses and Hiro believed he had perished in the fire. Hiro leaves behind Yaeko and returns to his own time. Adam fought in the American Revolution as a British mercenary and killed a man named Evan who could clone himself. He eventually founded the Company three hundred years after meeting Hiro. Adam was later imprisoned by his own disciples as he had planned to release a virus that would kill millions of people believing people would just keep making the same mistakes. Adam befriended Peter Petrelli convincing him to help escape and the two became friends. Afterwards Adam killed Hiro's father by pushing him off a roof and started killing his other disciples leaving only Arthur Petrelli, Angela Petrelli and Bob Bishop alive. Adam meets his friend Peter and helps him restore his memory. The two head to Texas where the virus is being held at Primatech Paper. The two are confronted by Hiro who intends to kill Adam. Peter prevents him from doing so. Adam and Peter are confronted again with Peter being told he is being used by Adam. Hiro then teleports Adam underground leaving him there for killing his father. Adam is later released for the sole purpose of having his power taken by Arthur. This reduces Adam to dust after his power was stolen from him. Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Deceased Villains Category:Immortals Category:Murderer Category:Friend of the hero Category:Swordsmen Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Imposters Category:Tragic Villain Category:Mercenaries Category:In love villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Dark Messiah Category:Misanthropes Category:Evil from the past Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Nihilists Category:Eco-Terrorists Category:Sociopaths Category:God Wannabe Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Nemesis Category:Betrayed villains Category:Social Darwinists Category:Liars Category:Comedic Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Anti-Villain Category:Evil Genius Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Gunmen Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Humans Category:Leader Category:Fighter Category:Recurring villain Category:Traitor Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Charismatic villain